One Night
by lovely aldebaran
Summary: Riku had always been one for trying something new. But now, with pain and pleasure threatening to overcome him, distant doubt clouded his mind. Yaoi.
1. Discovery of Desire

Riku had always been one for trying something new. But now, with pain and pleasure threatening to overcome him, distant doubt threw a shadow over him and his one-time lover.

Earlier that day, Riku had gotten out of bed and eaten breakfast, gotten his school uniform on and left the house. Girls and young women stared at his stunning form as he passed by. He strutted on the street as if it were a runway. Everyone thought he was beautiful, and he knew it. Often times he took advantage of this, sleeping and playing with more girls than he could count. On top of this, his grades were perfect and he came from a rich family. His future was promising. He was what every girl dreamed of having.

Unfortunately, the perfect life of being the center of the popular crowd, of seeing a different girl every night, of living up to his family's expectations, got tiresome. So Riku tired new things. He did things on impulse as they came his way. He went to the dirty, bad district of the city and watched the people. Whores, pimps, perverted old men, drug dealers, transvestites, and every other type of person he wasn't ever supposed to be around. Soon watching these people wasn't enough. He went and talked to them, and then joined them in whatever they were doing. At the least, it made life interesting. Shuffled the deck a little.

After school had finished on that particular day, some of his select friends and their girls were going out to karaoke. He had a whole slew of girls that he could choose from to go with him. He could go and sing and drink, then bring the girl home and fuck her. Tonight, though, he wanted to be somewhere else. He didn't want to be stuck in the monotony tonight.

Riku took the subway down to the forbidden district and made his way down to a smoky, suspicious bar that he had made himself a regular at. The bartender had gotten used to his beautiful face showing itself every once in a while, and since he liked Riku, he didn't mind so much that the kid was too young. He sat down and was offered a cigarette by the lady next to him. Accepting, he waited while she lit it for him. He took a long drag and blew the smoke elegantly from his lips. She smiled and plucked it from his lips and took a drag herself, kissed him on the cheek, gave it back and left. Riku chuckled as she turned around to mentally undress him once more before she left. Someone else walking in caught his attention. The man was wearing a business suit and glasses. For a high school teacher, the man had hair that was just a little too long to be acceptable. Heads turned as he walked in and followed him as he walked slowly to a table in the haze of smoke and sat down.

Riku knew at once who the man was, but was bewildered at his presence. He was the head of the science department at Riku's school. Very popular among students and teachers, it was rumored that he fooled around with a few of the students. When the administration had heard of this, they sent someone to investigate the situation. They must have not found any evidence to support the accusation, because Mr. Atsuya, or Xemnas as he was known by a select few, still worked at the school. Riku picked up his beer and sipped slowly from the glass bottle, watching his teacher, wondering what he was doing in a place like this. His teacher seemed to be waiting for someone; he kept looking at the door and then down at the table, shaking his head.

When the person Xemnas was waiting for did come, Riku didn't even notice. What he did notice, however, was the complete change in his teacher's demeanor. Suddenly, he was calm collected, aloof. He made it a point to not look at the door, instead looking in the opposite direction at a group of scantily dressed women, making them giggle. Someone sat in the booth next to Xemnas, and when ignored, slid into the man's lap. A hand reached up to tug on the silver hair. Only then did Xemnas face the boy in his lap. He wrapped one arm around the boy's waist, pulling him in; the other lifted the delicate chin into a forceful kiss. Two small hands clutched at the bigger man's clothes. He writhed there for a moment before being released. Xemnas sat back then, letting one hand travel over the other's flat chest down to the hem of the shirt and up again, but inside the shit. It made him shudder.

The fact that his teacher was in a shady bar in the wrong district touching a young boy in his lap was not what stunned Riku. What did shock him was the fact that the boy in Xemnas' lap was his closest friend Zexion. It quickly became apparent to Riku that he was not the only one who needed escape. But the way Zexion found escape was much different from anything Riku had ever imagined. He remembered a time when Zexion had skipped out on a party, saying that he had a meeting with Mr. Atsuya since his grades in science were dropping. The way his friend moved on the older man turned him on, making heat gather in his pants. He was drawn into the scene, watching intently as Xemnas cupped Zexion's crotch and squeezed. The man licked Zexion's ear and whispered something seductive. Riku could almost hear Zexion's answering moan. He sat back and looked away from the pair, catching his breath, which had sped up to a near pant.

Riku looked back at them again, watching through his fringe of silver hair, lips slightly parted. Xemnas had his tongue deep inside the boy's mouth. When he pulled away from the deep kiss, a string of saliva connected them. Xemnas looked up, directly at Riku, and smirked. He traced the invisible pattern of Zexion's spine through the thin shirt, tilting his head. Riku knew he was teasing. Like, _want this to be you?_

Riku blushed silently and averted his eyes, suddenly feeling violated. He got up and walked away, throwing a wad of bills at the bartender.


	2. Realization

After he had gotten home and taken a shower, done his homework and eaten dinner, Riku lay in bed, unable to erase the image of Zexion in Xemnas' arms. There was no doubt the two were lovers. Riku wondered how long that had been going on. And then he imagined himself in Zexion's place. He imagined how smooth Xemnas' fingers would feel against his chest, his stomach, his groin. He brought himself back to the haze of the bar. Xemnas walked in and sat down. Riku stood, and it was Riku who slid into the man's lap and demanded attention. It was Riku who Xemnas drove back to his apartment, Riku who Xemnas laid in his bed. Riku imagined it was Xemnas' hand touching his manhood, not his own.

It was difficult for Riku to come to his senses even after he came. The thought of Xemnas still lingered. His dreams that night would be filled with the man. Hot, sweaty, needy dreams of fantasy.

For some reason, Riku woke up feeling like he hadn't had any sleep at all. Xemnas plagued his mind. It made Riku nervous to go to school. He knew he would have to face Zexion, and worse, a whole hour of being taught by Xemnas. Riku only whished that he could learn something besides chemistry from his teacher, but then chastised himself for thinking such a dirty thought.

Fortunately, the day passed rather quickly until lunch. Riku hadn't seen either of the men he had been trying to avoid, and focusing on the lessons provided an easy escape from the nasty daydreams. Even as Zexion came down the hall toward Riku to join him for lunch, Riku only felt a little uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. The feeling soon passed as he got into a conversation about what a crappy school lunch there was today. Riku tried to look for something different about Zexion, some telltale sign that he had been with Xemnas last night, but there was nothing. Of course, Riku thought. Xemnas wouldn't be so careless as to leave any obvious marks on his lover. When Zexion mentioned that his back hurt, though, Riku wondered if it could be from what he suspected it was. He wanted to know, to ask so _so _badly, but he couldn't bring himself to. It would be too awkward for one, and then Zexion would know where Riku had been. It was out of the question.

Riku's intent thinking and consequent silence bothered Zexion a little. When he asked about it, Riku muttered some excuse about not getting enough sleep. Which was true, really. Zexion shrugged and continued eating his vanilla pudding. Riku stared at him idly as he ate it, noticing the sexy way which Zexion dipped his finger in the white pudding and licked it. Riku stirred uneasily as dirty, repressed thoughts surfaced in his mind. He imagined himself with Zexion instead of Xemnas. Surely Zexion would never want to do that kind of thing with him. But it would be so easy to find a time and a place…they were alone together all the time. He wondered if Zexion had ever thought of him in that way. After all, so many women did, so it wasn't inconceivable. Riku dismissed the idea. He couldn't seem to keep his thoughts in line. Some of their other friends came and sat down at the table. Saix and Marluxia sat down next to each other, complaining about how hard chemistry was.

"Atsuya is an asshole. I swear he's trying to make me fail. Now he's making me go to his office for the first half of lunch to catch up on what I don't get. Fuck," Saix complained. Zexion dropped whatever he was saying and paid instant attention to Saix when he heard Zexion's name.

"Oh. Sometimes he has me come in too, but… it's not that bad, is it?" Riku thought Zexion looked confused about something. Maybe Xemnas was playing with Saix too?

"No way. He's so strict! He makes me do those stupid problems until I get it right. I hate him." From the way Saix spat the words out, it was clear to Riku nothing was going on between the student and teacher.

"Does he… do anything weird?" Apparently Zexion didn't realize how strange he sounded. The three other boys gave him a confused look. Did Riku sense jealousy? He didn't have time to find out. The bell rang, and everyone got up to go to their next class. Riku felt a new dread: his next class was chemistry.

He made his way slowly to his locked to get his books, and by the time he got to class he was late. Riku opened the door warily, not wanting to see Xemnas. He was afraid his teacher might say something to give him away, or even worse, he would only be able to imagine the man in different, more private situations. Holding his breath, Riku opened the door and stepped inside. Xemnas turned to him, hands on hips. When he saw which of his students was late, he just told Riku to get to his seat. Riku wasn't sure if the tiny smirk he saw play on his teacher's face was real. Even so, it made him shiver. Now he wanted to be wanted by Xemnas. He was forbidden, and enticing. Riku decided he couldn't compromise his pride, not even for his teacher, so he smiled an alluring smile back.

In his seat, Riku heard an angry hiss from in back of him. It was Zexion.

"What the hell was that?" Riku didn't turn around, but whispered back,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what it is." Riku could feel the anger radiating from the boy behind him, but didn't really care. He couldn't imagine Zexion actually had feelings for Xemnas, since everyone knew that the man didn't _actually _care for any of his students like that. Riku wondered how many lovers Xemnas actually had. Maybe it wasn't as common as everyone thought; at least half of the rumors couldn't have been true. How did Zexion feel about all those rumors? If he actually liked the man, he couldn't possibly believe them.

The rest of the period flew past. Riku watched Xemnas teach in his sexy lab coat, daydreaming of the flawless skin underneath. After the bell rang, Xemnas called Riku up to his desk. Zexion followed close behind.

"Riku, I want you to come to my office after school for a study session. Your grades on the last exam weren't up to par." Riku began to answer, but Zexion cut in.

"Xe—Mr. Atsuya. I have a study session with you after school already." Xemnas coolly rose his eyebrows at this little outburst.

"I suppose that can be rescheduled. How about this weekend? Is it too much trouble for you?" It seemed more like a challenge than an invitation.

"Oh...okay." Something in Zexion seemed to settle, Riku noticed. He was glad; after all, he didn't want Zexion to think he could betray his best friend. But there was a rift between them now, one that probably couldn't be fixed.

Contrary to the beginning of the day, the time went incredibly slowly after Riku walked out of the classroom with Zexion. Riku had been dreading a confrontation, but he needn't have worried; Zexion acted as if his feathers hadn't been ruffled. When the last bell rang, Riku practically sprinted away without giving his friends an explanation. He completely forgot he had plans to go to the movies with his friends and then out to dinner with his girlfriend. Riku came to a stop outside of Xemnas' office door, which was closed. He caught his breath and regained his composure; even going to the bathroom quickly to make sure his hair was alright. When Riku realized he was acting like one of his girlfriends would before a date, he laughed to himself and left. Nonetheless, his heart beat in the cage of his chest when he knocked on the office door.

"Come in." The inside of the office was exactly what Riku would expect from a science teacher. A neat, clean room with a desk facing the door was at the back of the room. A tall bookshelf had dozens of medical books, all organized perfectly. Along the wall facing the bookshelf was a plush black leather couch, no pillows. And in the chair behind the desk was Xemnas, peering over his reading glasses at Riku.

"Sit down," Xemnas motioned to the couch. His movements were welcoming, but his tone was commanding. He stood, then began to pace in front of Riku, looking at the floor. Abruptly he turned toward Riku and leaned forward, placing one hand one the couch next to Riku's head.

"Tell me exactly what you saw," Xemnas said threateningly.

There was a problem: Riku was in no state to reply. He stared up into the eyes of his teacher, trembling. He was hot with need, but frozen by fear. He could smell Xemnas' sweet breath. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to regain his composure. He didn't see the flash of realization cross Xemnas' face. All he felt was cool lips press against his and a hot tongue enter his mouth. Riku gasped. This was amazing… the contact made his skin tingle. Xemnas pulled away and gave a breath chuckle. He locked the door and closed the blinds, letting Riku watch his every move. The room became dim as the blinds shut the sunlight out. He shivered in anticipation. In a swift movement, Xemnas pulled Riku up, sat down, and pulled Riku onto his lap. Riku noticed that he was in the same position he had seen Zexion in the night before in the bar. Out of curiosity, he gently tugged Xemnas' hair just as he had seen Zexion do. The reaction was totally unexpected; as if by reflex, Xemnas pinned Riku to the couch with one hand and let his other hand wander along Riku's chest. Once again, Riku's mouth was invaded by a searching, hungry tongue. Riku moaned into the kiss, unable to control his (what he considered) embarrassing sounds. Arching his back, he pressed up into Xemnas, but was immediately pushed back down. Leaning back, Xemnas undid the button and zip on Riku's pants and tugged them off, along with the socks.

Riku instantly missed the contact when Xemnas got off him to remove his own clothing. He took everything off seductively slowly, but never once glanced back at Riku. And instead of getting on Riku again, as the boy had hoped, Xemnas looked at him up and down, muttering "hard already," in a satisfied tone, and sat. Confused, Riku looked up at his teacher with questioning eyes. He winced when Xemnas grabbed his hair and forced Riku's mouth on his waiting cock. Riku sucked _hard_, and Xemnas' hand pressed on the back of his neck. Riku almost choked. He was a little dizzy when the man came inside his mouth, bitter liquid dripping from his lips. Slowly, he licked it and swallowed.

Xemnas didn't give Riku didn't give time to recover. He pushed two fingers into Riku's mouth while pulling the boy up into his lap. Before pushing his middle finger inside, he covered Riku's mouth with his own, feeling the scream vibrate into his mouth as he pushed inside Riku's hot depth. Another finger went in, and Riku laid his head on his teacher's shoulder, trying not to tear up. Xemnas lowered Riku back onto the couch, positioning himself. He was hard again, already. He nibbled on Riku's ear as he pulled his fingers out and forced something much larger in.

--

I really, really tried to make this one longer. Unfortunately, it didn't come easily to me.


End file.
